Après l'orage
by Seiippai
Summary: OS HPDM: Après l'orage viennent les nuages. Harry se prépare à mourir. Dans sa perte, il entraîne ceux qu'il aime.


_Longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Un très très court OS, écrit d'une traite, pour m'y remettre. C'est triste, sombre. _

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est un POV Harry._

_Slash implicite, donc homophobes, et tout ou presque appartient à JKR, et tout le tralala._

**Après l'orage viennent les nuages.**

   Après l'orage viennent les nuages, partout dans le ciel, ils s'accumulent, un à un. Gris d'abord, puis plus noirâtres, violacés, menaçants. Ils amènent avec eux la promesse d'autres averses, d'autres éclairs.   Quand le ciel s'éclairci, j'ai l'impression de perdre pied, comme s'il m'était impossible d'accepter que le soleil ne reprenne sa place.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et ce soir je vais mourir.

  Je me dis souvent que ça n'est pas possible, de mourir. Juste de s'éteindre. De plus respirer, de ne plus voir la lumière du jour, sentir la pluie, l'automne, ou les bourgeons au printemps. Qu'il est impossible de ne plus aimer, rire, pleurer.   Pourtant je n'ai pas le choix. D'ici à quelques heures, je vais franchir cette porte, pénétrer dans le chaos des batailles, la confusion de morts qui s'entrechoquent. D'ici à ce soir, je ne verrai plus Ron, Hermione, les autres. Je ne le verrai plus lui.  J'aurais aimé crever à ses côtés, main dans la main, comme dans les romans d'aventures d'autrefois. Ceux d'avant. Ceux où le Bien finissait toujours par l'emporter, où les héros amoureux finissaient leurs jours à l'ombre des frênes et des chênes. Mais ça n'est pas le cas. Je vais mourir dans la poussière, le sang et la défaite. Avec moi, je tue les autres, et je le tue lui.  

Quand s'éteignent les secondes qui me séparent du soir, j'ai l'habitude de penser à lui, au futur, à ce que l'avenir aurait pu nous réserver. A ces petites choses simples du quotidien, que la noirceur de notre époque à tendance à effacer, amoindrir. Au rire de Draco au réveil, au sourire en creux, presque timide, caché, quand il m'observe. A la saveur de sa peau, sucrée, douce, sous mes lèvres avides. Toutes ces choses de lui qui me le rendent indispensable.  J'aurais voulu être jaloux, fusiller du regards les garçons et les filles trop entreprenants. Me disputer, hurler, crier. Pleurer dans ses bras. Le soigner l'hiver, lorsqu'il s'enrhume.  

J'aurais pu vivre, simplement. 

 Quand l'orage s'estompera, les ruines succéderont aux vies que nous avons rêvées. Les décombres s'amoncelleront, partout, sur les corps de ceux que nous aurions aimés. Après l'orage viennent les nuages, et d'autres orages, partout. Trop d'orages pour un jeune homme.  Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Dans une demi heure, je suis mort. Je ne verrai pas nos enfants jouer dans la rue. Je ne fêterai plus Noël. Je ne pourrai plus l'embrasser. Faire l'amour avec lui. Pour lui. Quand l'orage faiblira, je ne serai plus là pour le voir.  

 Un jour, on vit. Le lendemain, tout s'efface. Rien de grave, au final. Juste la peur du manque.

Je ne ressentirai pas tout ça. Je ne fais que regretter. Que déplorer l'hypothèque sur l'avenir qui échoue. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je dois mourir, comme tant d'autres.   Avec gloire, prestige. Courage.   Stupidement.  J'aurais préféré fuir au loin. Avec lui. Pour quelques mois, quelques années de plus. J'aurais voulu être égoïste. En avoir le droit.   

Ainsi vient l'orage que nos vies n'ont plus d'importance.  Le sourire sous les mèches blondes. L'odeur des croissants le matin. Sa tête sur mon épaule. La mienne dans son cou.   

Je m'appelle Harry Potter.   Il pleut fort dehors, le tonnerre gronde.   Quelques éclairs encore et je serai mort.  Quelques pas vers la porte.  Ses yeux gris dans la nuit.  Ses larmes.  Sa joie éphémère. 

 Après l'orage viennent le vide, l'autre, Draco, seul.  

 Mort bientôt.  Non je ne voulais pas le sauver. 

 Il n'a pas le droit de vivre, sans moi.  Il ne peut pas pouvoir le faire.  Nous sommes dépendants, l'un et l'autre. 

 L'orage encore.   Le soleil qui tarde à se lever. 

 La porte bientôt.  

"Je t'aime", à peine murmuré.  

La porte maintenant. 

 Après l'orage viennent les nuages. Un jour peut être, rira-t-on de nouveau. Je ne serai pas là pour le voir. Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour moi.  C'est injuste, comme le pluie se déverse sur nous. Comme l'atroce lumière de la foudre nous étouffe.   Après l'orage viennent...  Un jour, on parlera de moi. On racontera sur nous des fantaisies étonnantes, des histoires merveilleuses. On écrira sur nous des romans à l'eau de rose. On flattera notre amour, notre résignation, notre sacrifice.

 Un jour, on oubliera le sang, la peur et les cris. 

 Après l'orage vient le beau temps.  Pas pour nous.

**Seiippai**


End file.
